


天干物燥

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 多cp的pwp短打合集，全员现代au按顺序为：泉花泉，弓盔弓，ETE，AL除al外都是互攻！！互攻！！
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Series: 中土世界系列 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 5





	天干物燥

**Author's Note:**

> 彼此并不相关  
> 全员现代au  
> 除了al所有cp皆互攻  
> 上专业课的时候断断续续写的，如果突然冒出什么奇怪的词汇还请不要在意orz  
> 可能有比以前更生硬的翻译腔，都是专业课作怪

**泉花泉**

天很热。埃克希里昂把头发绑了起来。及肩的黑发在脑后扎成了个小揪，整片后颈露出来，浸着汗渍，被阳光照得晶莹。

他真漂亮。格洛芬德尔在注视着埃克希里昂时想。漂亮又性感。

于是他走过去，从后面抱住了埃克希里昂。这天怪热的。他说。用鼻尖蹭着男人的脖颈，环在腰上的手还在接着往下探去。很快格洛芬德尔便摸到了埃克希里昂的皮带。他在解开搭扣时等了一下，见后者没有抗拒，便彻底划开拉链探了进去。

格洛芬德尔开始隔着内裤抚慰起了埃克希里昂，感受着后者的腰如何一点点变软，最终靠向了自己。你不想吃饭了吗？埃克希里昂扭过头来问他。你都硬了。格洛芬德尔的言语间带着急促的热气，他不明白埃克希里昂是如何做到在情动时还能保持平静的。我现在不想你做饭，只想和你做爱。

可能是他听起来有些委屈了。格洛芬德尔在说完后就听到了男友的笑声。

有那么好笑吗？他去咬埃克希里昂的鼻尖。“小吸血鬼”，埃克希里昂笑着叫他，随后将他拉入了一个亲吻。格洛芬德尔刚吃过冰淇淋，舌尖还凉凉的，埃克希里昂卷着它，吮过残存的奶味。

就在这个吻间，他们的位置发生了调转。格洛芬德尔背抵着流理台，被圈在埃克希里昂与它之间。他将手伸进了埃克希里昂的衬衣下摆，从腹肌一路摸到了乳头。埃克希里昂短促地哼了一声，格洛芬德尔逗着它们，唇齿间也被埃克希里昂撩拨出了更多呻吟。俩人孩童攀比似的，都想给予对方更多快感。

在被埃克希里昂放上流理台的时候，格洛芬德尔捏了把他的屁股。“你是不是背着我偷偷锻炼了，”他说，被手上的触感舒服得哼了几声。“感觉它们比以前更紧了。”接着长腿很自然地勾上了埃克希里昂的腰，用足跟继续揉着那手感绝佳的屁股。

“你夹的吧。”埃克希里昂按着格洛芬德尔的腿根。他用的力道足以留下印记，因为格洛芬德尔本身的皮肤极白，映衬之下看起来十分色情。

“我这么厉害？”格洛芬德尔笑，把埃克希里昂拉得更近，前后晃腰摩擦着两人紧密相贴的性器。“那我把你变得比以前更硬了吗？”

给我摸摸看。他说，然后用大腿的肌肤去磨了磨埃克希里昂硬起的阴茎。被撩拨的对象很给面子地弹了一下，看着那被高高顶起已有点点湿润的布料，格洛芬德尔的虚荣心得到了极大满足。

“我是不是很迷人？”他说，向后仰着身子，让阳光洒在自己身上。他这件白衬衣透光，光线几乎要直接越过它抚到主人的身子；没有什么遮挡作用，现在它的任务只有是否能勾起大美人埃克希里昂的情欲。“摸我嘛，我知道你也很喜欢这个。”

格洛芬德尔拉过埃克希里昂的手腕，按在自己身侧；另一只手则勾着他的脖子吻他，逐渐绕到男人脑后，指间缠着他的黑发，不愿让这个吻终止。

不用了。他在埃克希里昂舔过他的唇时说，制止了对方将要探入自己腿间的手。转而握着它，一齐包裹住了埃克希里昂的阴茎。早上才做过，可以直接插进来。

“啊，”然而埃克希里昂还是拍开他的手探向了分开的腿间，确保格洛芬德尔不会受伤比刺激更重要。只是当指尖摸到那个穴口时，埃克希里昂的看法得到了改变。看来是真的。他说，“湿了。”

**弓盔弓**

  
贝烈格安慰着因不得要领而只能挤入一个头部的图林。他的男友比他小上许多，在与男人做爱的经验上面也寡少得可怜。贝烈格一面引导他爱抚自己的身体，一面为了维护小男友过剩的自尊而交于了他主动权。

让图林掌控性事或许会不那么明智，但贝烈格属实还没想到年轻人会连润滑与扩张都不会做就想要插入。尽管他是有一根很优秀的阴茎，在扩张没做好的情况下带给贝烈格的肯定会是痛苦多于享受。

“听我说，图林。”贝烈格的手指抓着他的背，留下了几道指痕。图林感受不到痛，只有更强烈地被挑起的情欲。“润滑……在你左手边的抽屉里，你得先让我打开。”

“我想直接舔你。”图林一下在手上淋了许多润滑。当他往下来到贝烈格的腿间，拿手指戳了戳那尚未打开的穴口观察到恋人受不住似的反应后，图林产生了一种给予他更多更强烈刺激的冲动。

于是他埋下头，与手指交替着刺激起了贝烈格的穴肉。被湿热的唇舌吸吮挑逗，贝烈格难耐地弓起了腰。每当他从喉咙中发出呻吟，图林的手指就会撑开他。

图林回忆着之前贝烈格是如何抚慰自己的：年长者的手指技巧地挑逗着软肉，找到一个特别的点后便专注于它，间或有亲吻与爱抚，直至自己为他打开。现在图林学着同样的样式对待贝烈格，不过他花了远比后者更多的时间来寻找恋人敏感点的位置。等他找到了，便有意地摩擦那一点直至贝烈格开始祈求。不要一直这样。贝烈格喘息着说，刺激太强烈，他会消化不了的。

“你不舒服吗？”图林问他，停下了手上的动作。他怀着急切的欲望想要让贝烈格感到舒服，就像他曾对自己做过的那样。贝烈格比他年长，看到年长者因自己而陷入情欲，能给图林一种征服的快感。

可贝烈格只是想让图林和自己一样得到满足。所以在后者提出要做给予的一方时答应得毫不犹豫。现在的他面对图林的问题没有摇头也没有肯定，在略微平抚下呼吸后抓着小男友的手，引导图林怎样开拓自己。

“想想我之前是怎么对你的，”贝烈格停下来喘了口气，“要像这样……”

太色情了。贝烈格的手指引导着图林的，两根手指肤色一深一浅，一齐操着自己。贝烈格的手指骨节明显，过去在内里打转时直弄得图林受不了。现在轮到自己，再加上自己开拓自己的羞耻感，贝烈格几乎吃不消。

图林又挤入了一根手指，剪刀似的撑开，能看到贝烈格翕张的穴肉。他把舌尖伸进去，就像品尝了自己年长的情人。

下次还是我来比较好。贝烈格的头发被汗水浸湿黏在了脸颊上。被你操一回实在太麻烦了。

“我总会学会的，”图林起身去吻贝烈格，“就多教教我嘛——”

老师。

图林还是会叫的。他这一声老师直接刺激到了贝烈格，咽下了年长者的呻吟，图林的手指也进入得更深。

“我要进来了。”图林说，抬起贝烈格的手，舌尖舔过凸起的血管，在手腕处留下了一个齿痕。

要是你还想，老师。他继续说。等下一轮，你就来插入我。

“我把你宠坏了。”进入的过程还是有些艰涩，贝烈格攥住图林的头发，将自己的痛感传递给了他。“就好像……嗯，你可以……随便摆弄我。”

“可是你也舒服的吧？”

图林问，而贝烈格没法反驳。年轻人用一种无辜的眼神俯视着他，嘴角也瘪了下去。

动。于是他最终只是说。“我会干你，如果你待会儿还想要的话。”

我就知道老师最喜欢我了。图林笑得像诡计得逞的孩子。他动了动埋在贝烈格体内的性器，收获了年长者的闷哼。

“我爱你。”他说，在恋人的耳边吹了口气。

**ETE**

埃尔隆德摸着瑟兰迪尔的喉结。声带不要振动。他说，这是一个轻辅音。

瑟兰迪尔于是在他的要求下又试了一次。埃尔隆德的手指就贴着那儿，准备感受他声带一点微小的振动，然后挑出他发音中犯的错误。

他就不该一时冲动要学一门十分不同于母语甚至第二语言的新语言。而埃尔隆德认真了。语言学者——瑟兰迪尔想：严谨得过分。

“是我摸了你的喉结让你紧张了吗？”

或许是的。一般哪有老师会直接上手摸学生的喉结。至多只有学生自己感受声带是否振动。

毕竟摸喉结这种事，按瑟兰迪尔的思维来看，太私人且亲昵了。而为了观察嘴形与舌位是否准确，他们正站在一面镜子前。面对着镜子，埃尔隆德站在他身后，肩膀贴着他的背，那双学者的手则搭在他突出的喉结上。

为了配合埃尔隆德，瑟兰迪尔的脖颈其实有微微仰起。这样的姿势给了他一种异样的错觉：就像是一只受制于埃尔隆德的猎物。或者是某本二十世纪前的文学作品中被情欲攥住的女主角，依附于情人怀中。

“事实是，”他终于忍不住说，“如果我们非要在你摸着我的喉结时站在镜子前，我宁愿那是因为做爱。”

瑟兰迪尔有一定的理由来怀疑埃尔隆德是故意的。故意让姿态变得暧昧。共度了这样久的时光，如果他们中有人想要做爱，那么只管要求即可。很少会有渴望却又隐晦暗示的时候，比如现在。

“况且一般会顶到我喉咙的都是另一种东西。”

埃尔隆德听罢愣了一下。但他很快就笑了，没有从瑟兰迪尔身边退开，手倒是放了下去。手指恰如瑟兰迪尔所说的那样滑至男人衬衣的领口，缓慢且优雅地解开了最靠近脖颈的那粒扣子，直接开始了询问。

“那我可以吗？”

当然在这一切进行时，他们都仍对着镜子。从镜子里，瑟兰迪尔看到埃尔隆德凑上来吻了他的颈侧。

“穿得太多了。”瑟兰迪尔说。那不方便做爱。明示埃尔隆德赶快把衣服脱下去。“我们两个都是。”

“我还是第一次见到会因为学习发音而联想到性爱的人。”语言学让你性致盎然了吗。埃尔隆德笑，虽然很有一部分是他的问题。

“你也没像这样教过你的其他学生吧。”毕竟没人投诉过你性骚扰。“要是你还想要性生活和谐，就少说点明知道我不爱听的话。”

“如果真有这种可能，我们会明说的吧？”考虑到性生活不和谐会严重影响到一段关系。如果未来真的不幸至此，他们得去做咨询。

“现在我们要讨论的是做爱。”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，学着埃尔隆德的语气。“需不需要打开pornhub获取一些体位的建议？”

“你不喜欢pornhub。”

埃尔隆德被瑟兰迪尔的反语逗笑了。他解完了后者衬衣的扣子，将它拉下了瑟兰迪尔的肩膀。

**AL**

那是他们第一次做爱，阿拉贡比莱戈拉斯还要紧张。毕竟恋人愿意交于自己主动权，阿拉贡不想把事情搞砸。

这让他陷入了一种诡异的焦虑，他知道或许没必要，但他阻止不了自己。其实两人都并非处子，可莱戈拉斯太……高贵了。他的银发恋人简直是位贵族，虽然阿拉贡的父亲曾经是位大使，他仍感觉自己与莱戈拉斯有着悬殊的地位差。

“嗯……我觉得差不多了，”种种顾虑让阿拉贡做得十分谨慎，甚至是不必要的谨慎。还是莱戈拉斯有些无奈地指出，“你可以再伸进一根手指。”

你不累吗？莱戈拉斯问他。我都觉得你的手指要泡软了，按这个速度就是蜗牛都要爬到我的前列腺了。

“我真的不知道你在紧张什么。”他说，捂着嘴像在憋笑。“我又不是一碰就会碎的花瓶。”

“抱歉，”阿拉贡抿了抿嘴，“我只是……只是，呃，你懂的。”

“当然我没有觉得你技术不好。”莱戈拉斯觉得自己得做些什么来维护恋人的自尊心。只是认为你可以加快进程。于是他说。

等阿拉贡终于增加到三根手指，莱戈拉斯早就为之后更激烈的插入做好了准备。全都得益于阿拉贡或许过盛的耐心。

“我认为已经可以插进来了，用你的更粗的东西。”

阿拉贡又接着开拓了一会儿才拿起润滑倒在手上，把它们在阴茎上抹开。可能太滑了，莱戈拉斯猜。阿拉贡握着性器根部在他的屁股上拍打了几下，听声音莱戈拉斯就知道恋人滥用了润滑。不知道会不会插进去就滑出来。

“你戴套了吗？”莱戈拉斯最后问了一句。他很看重安全措施。

当然。阿拉贡回答他。

“那就快点插进来吧，我准备好了。”


End file.
